


Freshly Baked

by themegalosaurus



Series: J2 crack fic [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/pseuds/themegalosaurus
Summary: "Jared's been working in the campus coffee shop since just after he started at college."





	Freshly Baked

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr as part of a crack fic fest where people had to send me outrageous prompts to write. This one was 'mpreg in a coffee shop au'.

Jared’s been working in the campus coffee shop since about the second week after he started at college. It’s a pretty good job: they give him shifts that fit around his lectures and he gets all the free lattes he can drink. But it got a hell of a lot better sometime this April, when a super hot guy with green eyes and freckles started to take up a regular table with his laptop and books.

It takes Jared about six weeks to build up to it; doing his best to charm the guy by giving him free muffins (‘it was left over, honestly’); pouring large coffees when he’s only paid for small (‘my mistake’); and guarding his table from other, earlier patrons (‘it’s taken, I’m afraid’). He’s pretty sure the guy notices, after a while, and so by the time that Jared actually asks him out he’s probably about 85% certain it’ll be a yes.

It is a yes, thank God, an enthusiastic yes; and a first date which starts out with a giggly, drunken lunch and ends up around 1.30 that night with Jared getting sucked off around the back of the Engineering building. It’s the best date he’s ever had in his life, and it leads in nicely to a hot summer of frappuccinos and flirtation. Jensen (which turns out to be hot guy’s name) winds Jared up throughout every shift with little looks and smiles and quite frankly obscene text messages until it’s all Jared can do not to untie his apron and hustle Jensen up against the counter in front of all his colleagues and a sizeable chunk of the teaching staff.

They manage (somehow) to restrain themselves from actually jumping one another at work; but they do spend a large chunk of the vacation in bed, either Jared’s rickety futon in his cramped shared apartment or Jensen’s marginally more comfortable twin, too small for both of them really to fit into but they barely sleep in it anyway so it works out just fine. It’s good, really good, all awesomely good - until one morning that fall Jared finds himself violently sick. The same thing happens the next morning, and the next, and the next. 

“It’s just miserable,” he says to Jensen, who is rubbing slow circles at the base of his back. “And I don’t get… I don’t know why I feel so sick.”

Jensen sends him to the doctor, which seems like an overreaction, but then actually it turns out to be a serious underreaction because the doctor, looking kind of stunned, tells Jared that his blood test came back with some seriously, seriously anomalous results. They’re so weird that they make him give another sample, and a urine sample too, and Jared (who’s always been kind of bashful about his bodily functions) is properly humiliated for a little while; but by the time they finish explaining his results, that’s all gone and he’s just straight-up shit-scared.

He doesn’t want to tell Jensen about it – Jensen will laugh, surely, he has to laugh because it’s so stupid – but he also has to tell him, if only because he can’t deal with any of it by himself. So he does it, steels his spine and walks out to the car where Jen is waiting and sits down in the passenger seat and just says it, straight away.

“I’m pregnant, apparently.”

As he says it he starts to laugh, because of course it’s ridiculous. The whole thing must be some kind of elaborate joke. He’s laughing, or crying, or something, for a real long time; but when he finally comes down and wipes the tears from his eyes, Jensen is looking at him with a distinctly guilty expression.

“You’re not nearly as surprised as I expected,” Jared says. “You’re not as surprised as you should be, not at all.”

Jensen licks his lips. “Um. Thing is,” he says. “Male pregnancy kind of runs in my family.”

Jared looks at him, flat disbelieving. 

“It’s not common,” Jensen says. “But, every so often. You know.”

“I don’t know!” Jared says. “Dude! That’s so far from normal!”

“I know,” says Jensen. “Really. Not often at all. It didn’t seem worth mentioning. Just this… recessive… hereditary thing. Is all.”

Jared is near-hysterical with rage. Not worth mentioning. Hereditary. Recessive. Like it was just… like it was hair loss, or maybe a mild case of eczema, something that could be maybe a moderate inconvenience, a little lost bit of family know-how. This isn’t like any family he’s ever known. And now, oh fuck, now, apparently, he’s going to be contributing to that family himself. He clutches onto the edge of the seat, wishing himself to calm down.

“I’m kinda shocked you’re not more cool with it,” Jensen says. “After all those muffins you gave me, it was about time I put a bun in your oven.’


End file.
